


Playtime

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Top Uchiha Obito, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kakashi gets fucked.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Playtime

Fingers dance lightly over his skin and Kakashi shivers. He knows the rules, _‘keep your hands on the bed’_ , but can’t help himself as he trails his own cold fingertips over his ribs. For a moment, he thinks he could get away with this but a stinging strike to his inner thigh makes him realize otherwise. A gasp rips from his mouth and his back arches, hands gripping onto the blankets.

“What do you think you’re doing, pet?” The voice is low, dark, and Kakashi doesn’t need the blindfold off to know that Obito is frowning. All Kakashi can do is whine and spread his thighs more while arching his spine to the point of discomfort. “I left you untied today as a reward. Didn’t you promise to be a good boy for me?”

The taunt goes straight to his aching cock and he whines again when he feels more precum drool onto his stomach. Two hands smooth over his thighs, pressing them apart until Kakashi in whimpering at the stretch. Another smack, this time right over his cock, has him crying out and jerking in place. Before he can close his legs, the other palm comes down hot against his other thigh.

A squeal works its way into the room and Kakashi can feel himself hurtling towards the end so he starts shaking his head, tears leaking out from behind the blindfold as he struggles to catch his heaving breath. “Yellow.”

There is a pause during which Kakashi wonders if Obito is going to keep going but the sound of muted footsteps reaches his ears and he allows himself to relax. Those few moments of reprieve are enough to bring him back from the edge but just long enough to allow him to sink deeper.

“Ass up, pet.” The order startles him, voice suddenly close enough for him to feel the breath against his cheek. It takes a moment for the words to sink in through the fog. Once they do, Kakashi rolls himself over with a languid stretch. He spreads his arms out until he reaches the pillows and shuffles up so his hands rest on the cushions but his face is pressed into the mattress. His knees slide along the bed and he wiggles until there is a bit of stretch pulling in his hips. The room is silent for a bit until Kakashi is startled by another smack across the backs of his thighs.

The pain stings, burns, and his mind briefly considers what it could be before his ears supply him with the answer: belt. He receives two more strikes, tears finally streaming down his cheeks, before Obito climbs onto the bed and settles behind him. His thighs are on fire but he can’t think about it when soft lips kiss over his cheeks. It is a sweet sensation after the harsh leather and he sinks into the difference before a bite catches him off guard. It stings but a warm tongue laces over the area to soothe it immediately after.

Hands grab at his hips and jostle him a bit, making sure he’s balanced. “Color?” The words are spoken against his tailbone, the softest brush of lips over the area.

With a trembling sigh, Kakashi pushes back into it with a breath. “Green.”

Those hands spread his cheeks and he tries to prepare himself for what’s coming but there is no preparing him for this. A tongue immediately laves over his hole, warm and wet and _so good._

The fingers holding him open squeeze harder and he knows that there will be bruises tomorrow and it makes him ache with how turned on he is. Faintly he hears himself whining for more, harder, faster, but it’s a bit like an out of body experience at this point. Obito is eating him out like it’s his last meal. There are lips sucking at his rim, a tongue pushing in past the furl. The other is slurping and groaning all on his own and Kakashi swears he is dying.

A finger joins the tongue as it pushes in and Kakashi clutches the pillow tighter in his fists, so focused on the feeling that he doesn’t realize he has even come, dripping onto the bed below him. The mouth disappears and Kakashi sobs, hips flexing and wiggling around. Warm hands slide up his back and one tangles in his hair. It pulls and Kakashi cries as he sits up, leaning back heavily against the warm body behind him. The free hand wraps loosely around his throat.

“Look how pretty you are, Kakashi,” Obito whispers and Kakashi shakes, hands clutching desperately at the forearm against his chest. “My good boy, taking his hits so well.” There is a hard cock rubbing against the lashes on his thighs and the pain makes him moan brokenly, struggling to push back into the feeling. Fingers release his throat to squeeze his still-hard cock once before resuming their control over his airway.

“Stay still, pet, or this stops and you get the cage.” The words are a threat, a promise, and Kakashi nods briefly before settling into the hold once again. The grip in his hair loosens, brushes through the sweaty locks once, before dropping to pinch at his nipples. The feeling makes him jerk but he tries his hardest not to react. Kakashi loses track of time held like this, safe against Obito’s chest with a grip that alternates between too good and not enough.

A kiss is pressed just under his ear and he turns into the affection with a soft sniffle. “Have I ever told you,” Obito’s voice is conversational, tone light despite the constant rocking of his hips, “how beautiful you are when you cry?” He finishes his statement by pulling the blindfold off and shoving Kakashi back down onto the bed. "So fucking beautiful."

There isn’t much fight left in Kakashi as he is shoved into his back, one hand squeezing his throat while the other works roughly over his cock.

Kakashi’s hips jerk and he sobs at the _too-much-not-enough_ feeling. Lips wrap around the top of his cock and suck while Kakashi cries, hands scrabbling at Obito’s shoulders and hair, unsure if he wants to push the other away or draw him closer. Eventually he pulls off and Kakashi jerks as he focuses on breathing, squeezing his eyes shut for a few more moments before looking up at Obito.

His boyfriend is kneeling above him with a dangerous look in his eyes as he tightens the grip he has on Kakashi’s neck. With another broken cry, Kakashi cums against Obito’s thigh, shaking and crying all the way through. Obito takes pity on him and allows him to breathe as he comes down, running gentle fingers through his hair as he whispers how beautiful Kakashi is.

“Sorry,” Kakashi finally manages after mouthing nonsense for a few minutes. His voice is fucked and he can’t wait to hear how it’ll sound tomorrow, but for now he can’t help but feel so disappointed in himself. Obito didn’t say he could cum, he broke the rules again. The other doesn’t respond for a moment, just stares down at him before running fingers over Kakashi’s trembling lips. He stops trying to speak, opening his mouth for Obito’s fingers and chokes as they immediately shove into his mouth.

The pace that Obito sets for fucking his mouth is brutal and Kakashi struggles to keep up, choking and crying, drool running down his cheeks but he doesn’t complain. He broke the rules again; he’s not being a good boy. Obito eventually pulls his hand from Kakashi’s sloppy mouth and moves away completely. With a whine, Kakashi follows him with his eyes and watches as Obito stands at the edge of the bed, stroking himself with the fingers wet with saliva.

“Hang your head off the edge.” Kakashi stares uncomprehendingly just long enough that Obito sneers and moves as if to strike Kakashi again but he gets into position and immediately opens his mouth. Obito wastes no time, spares nothing, as he pushes his thick cock past Kakashi’s puffy lips to fuck his face. He chokes, coughs, cries, and struggles against Obito’s brutal treatment but never taps out, never calls his color when he has a chance to breathe. When Obito stops, Kakashi is struggling to breathe, fingers white where they are gripping the sheets. His cock is hard against his stomach yet.

“You filthy mutt,” Obito sneers and Kakashi nods mindlessly, “hard so soon after coming just from taking my cock down your throat.” He rubs a palm over the hard appendage a few times, not reacting to Kakashi’s cries before moving to the other side of the bed. Kakashi is gone, eyes blown out and hazy with pleasure, body numb to anything but Obito’s orders. The perfect pet.

A jerk on his ankle catches his attention and he flails as he’s drug across the bed to Obito again. The other frowns down at him, gripping his chin roughly and dragging him closer. They’re lips brush but Obito doesn’t react to the touch. “Ass up, pet.”

Kakashi’s body moves on its own as he gets into position but it isn’t good enough for the other because large hands suddenly shove him down until his hips are against the sheets. His hips ache at this angle but he doesn’t complain. Something cool is pressed to his hole and he reaches back to spread his own cheeks, face coloring at the action. Obito’s deep laugh makes fire swirl in his gut but he ignores it in favor of keeping himself spread.

A hush of liquid shocks a gasp from his lips and he whines loudly. Obito only ever did this when Kakashi had really pushed him. “Look at you, Kakashi,” Obito groaned, fingers prodding at his hole and laughing lightly when lube trickled out. “All sloppy just for me, huh? Should I breed you just like the bitch in heat that you are?” His words were punctuated with more smacks to his sore ass and Kakashi couldn’t help but cry out, shifting against the sheets.

A hand pulled on his hair and he sobbed, fingers reaching back to grab onto Obito’s hand tightly. “Please, please. “ His voice was soft, raspy from being choked so many times. “Breed me. Fill me up, please,” he could tell Obito was pleased, warms hands stroking down his back soothes the tension before Obito chuckles again.

“Don’t worry, baby,” the petname makes Kakashi whine, face pressing into the bed, “I’ll fill you up till you’re nice and full with my cum.” Immediately, Obito pushes in and doesn’t wait for even a moment before slamming his hips against Kakashi’s ass. The entire bed frame creaks with the force and the room is filled with the sound of their skin slapping together and Kakashi’s tears.

A hand finds his own and curls their fingers together as Obito leans over him, biting at his back and shoulders. There is nothing other than the feeling of Obito’s hard cock inside of him, Obito’s weight pinning him down, Obito’s hand holding his own, just Obito. The thrusts slow in favor of a harsh thrust and grind that makes Kakashi’s toes curl. It means steady pressure against his prostate, means another orgasm.

“Come on, baby. Let me hear you cum,” Obito whispers, free hand pressing down on Kakashi’s shoulders to keep him in place as Obito’s thrusts pick back up. The permission is the last thing that finally throws Kakashi over the edge, crying and sobbing and flailing through his last orgasm before everything gets fuzzy. He doesn’t react when Obito finally cums, when a plug is shoved into his hole, when strong arms arrange him safely on the bed.

It’s when those arms are picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom that he finally starts to come around and he startles a bit when being lowered into the warm water. A smile is directed his way as Obito climbs in behind him and settles back before welcoming Kakashi into his embrace. They are quiet for some time before Obito breaks Kakashi’s little doze with a gentle kiss pressed to his temple.

“It’s a good thing you have time off,” he whispers and Kakashi shifts sleepily until he can look up at Obito’s face. There’s nothing but affection in his eyes. “You’re going to look like you were mauled by an animal.” He presses on a bite mark as he says this and Kakashi’s breath catches before he laughs softly.

“I was mauled by an animal,” he rasps, grinning at his boyfriend. “I was mauled by a sexy beast.” The words are cringey at best and he is trying so hard not to react but Obito’s embarrassingly loud laughter fills the bathroom.

“You’re unbelievable.”

Kakashi’s grin widens. “Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Sorry not sorry.~~


End file.
